There are many kinds of exercise benches on the market for a user to build up leg muscles. A majority of them are designed for a joint weight load system for both legs. There is a need for an exercise bench that users can practice both legs together while each one has an independent weight load for the user's preference.
Any feature or combination of features described herein is included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.